Coming of Age
by Mirror and Image
Summary: [Complete] After an arguement with Kaoru, Yahiko disappears to take some time to reflect on his life.
1. Part One

Coming of Age 

**Coming of Age**  
Mirror and Image

* * *

It must first be said in his defense, that Myujin Yahiko was having a bad day. Actually, if you wanted to be technical, he was having a bad several days. The young fourteen year old had not been sleeping well. You see, for the first time in years he was dreaming about his parents. The boy had long thought he had put those dreams behind him; but suddenly his nights were afflicted by such visions, and it disturbed him greatly.

On this particular day, or night as the case may be, his dreams were particularly vivid. He remembered, if only in flashes, his old home where he, his father, and his mother lived. For a samurai family it was a small house, with only a few servants. Yahiko remembered his room, the amado pulled back and the garden beyond. In the evenings he could watch the sunset from his room. The trees would filter the light and give everything a splattered effect. Yahiko could remember watching his father practice in that spattering. The sunlight would glisten of his well-maintained katana and wakizashi. Another flash was of watching his mother cooking dinner. Her kimono was a bright green with patterned flowers scattered here and there. Her complexion was dark, like Yahiko himself, and her hair was a midnight color. He remembered the smell of lobster. It was to be his first time eating it. Then the boy remembered the day the news came. His father had been killed. Yahiko couldn't recall much of that day, except that the first question his mother had asked was if it was an honorable death. The answer was yes. The man giving the news looked expensive. His hakama didn't have a speck of dirt on it, and his gi looked as if it had just been bought. He couldn't remember the man's face, but he remembered sad eyes. And he remembered it was the first time he saw his mother cry.

Needless to say, these memories, these dreams were painful to Yahiko. He sat bolt upright in his futon. Not so much out of fear but out of surprise. It had been years since he thought about these things. What was bringing them up now? Nothing was different. His training in the Kamiya Kashin style was progressing well. He was starting to save some sen here and there from odd jobs to pay for a sakabatou. He almost had three whole yen now. He still had a long way to go, but still. Kenshin was still making the meals and Sanosuke was still free loading. Life was about as normal as ever. So why now, all of the sudden, was he dreaming about his family?

Just the thought of them brought up some painful memories. Life after his father's death in particular. They had had some money saved, but even after dismissing the servants and moving into a small apartment, they ran out in under a year. By that time Yahiko was just over five, and his mother was starting to loose her complexion. She loved her husband very much, and she never quite got over his death. She was a great mother, but she just couldn't quite function properly in other aspects of life. Yahiko remembered the day she got a job. She was talking to a woman who looked sad. In a child's eyes, he couldn't quite understand why his mother and the woman were sad about the new job. He thought that it meant money coming in. And that was a good thing. His mother had said so. But then he learned what his mother's new job was.

Yahiko was aware of hot tears stating to fall down his face in his dark room as he remembered walking into another room; the room he shared with his mother one night. He had wondered all over the neighborhood to find other children his age. He had found several, but they acted different than him. They told odd jokes, and were not above pummeling each other just for the sake of the fight. Yahiko was the child of a samurai, an heir to his family's name. He knew that such things were not honorable unless properly provoked. And just what was a 'terd'? It was with these questions and observations that he went into his home and found a man in the same futon as his mother. He didn't know what they were doing, but he knew that whatever it was was wrong. Very wrong. He had run out to the woman who had hired his mother-Akemi-san.

"Stop it," Yahiko whispered. "That was a long time ago. Things are different now!" The boy looked up, his gaze examining his room in the Kamiya Dojo. It was starting to get light out. How long had he been awake? A couple of hours it looked like. Muttering to himself, he pulled he covers back over him and tried to get comfortable.

It was up to Akemi-san to explain what his mother's job was. He remembered that she was sad when she told him. And it was this memory that he fell asleep to.

* * *

With these vivid dreams, and of course being awake several hours afterward, Yahiko was tired; and as a result the boy slept in. And in the Kamiya Dojo, that's a no-no.

The shoji slid open with a great force, for it was a great force that was opening it-Kamiya Kaoru herself.

And she was not it good humor.

"Yahiko! Are you still asleep? What's the matter with you, breakfast is already on the table!" The assistant master stomped forward and pulled all of the boy's blankets off, tossing them to one side.

"H-hey! What was that for your old raccoon!" Yahiko curled up into a little ball as Kaoru continued to stomp around the room. Her next stop was to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Really, Yahiko! You don't even put your things away properly. Who do you think is going to pick up this mess?"

Blinking and still a little out of it, Yahiko looked to his hakama and gi. "I didn't get a chance to put them away…" he started.

"Didn't get a chance? Didn't get a chance! Yahiko! You had all the time in the world yesterday to either fold these neatly of put them with the rest of the clothes that need to be washed. I most certainly am not going to pick up after you. Who do you think I am, you mother?"

Considering the previous night, that was not a good thing to say. "Of course your not my mother, you old raccoon!" the boy yelled. "Now get the hell out of my room!"

"Your room! I'm the one paying the bills Yahiko! This is my dojo, remember! You're just a boarder! I'll leave when I want to!"

Not to let her have the last word, Yahiko merely shrugged. "Fine, see if I care if you want to watch me get dressed." The boy grinned evilly. "I didn't think you were that kind of person."

Kaoru promptly turned very red. "How dare you! Where to you come off making that kind of implication! You rude little boy!"

"I am NOT a boy!"

"Yes your are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Oro?"

That of course was Kenshin, hoping to inform Kaoru-dono and Yahiko that breakfast was getting cold. He instead muttered, "Those two…"

* * *

Well, breakfast was finally served, if a little cold, and everyone went about the day's routine. Since Yahiko had slept in, and insulted Kaoru for that matter, the boy found himself with the chore of cleaning the ENTIRE dojo. Kenshin offered to help, but Kaoru nipped that in the bud quite quickly as she ordered him to do the shopping while she went out and taught lessons at other dojos. And just when was she going to stop doing that? She had finally gotten a small number of students at her own dojo to teach an afternoon class. They were all paying, didn't they give her enough money? For crying out loud, Yahiko had to spend several nights of the week with Akemi-san while his mother worked! They had enough money from that, surely ten of twelve students paid about the same amount!

The boy paused as he cleaned the floor and sat down. Akemi-san said that his mother worked very hard at her job. She would often take three or four clients in one night. And Yahiko was not allowed in their room four or even five nights a week. Akemi-san said that that can tire out a woman, and that she was worried for Myujin-san's health. He remembered that he once told Akemi-san not to worry. His mother would live forever. He said that she had to, because his father had died honorably. Akemi-san looked at him sadly, but the smile on her face was unmistakable. The woman did that sometimes. In the midst of the saddest moods she would smile and bring up the weirdest things. It was usually about him marrying, if Yahiko remembered correctly. Completely out of the blue she would ask if he had found anyone, or that he would be quite a catch when he was taller.

Yahiko grumbled about that. It looked like he wasn't going to grow that much taller at this point. He was fourteen, and still he was shorter than even Kenshin! That thought made him sweep the floors with renewed vigor. He still had a few years, he would make himself be tall, the same way he would make himself be strong, the same way he would make his parents proud of him!

"I'll show them," he muttered. "I'll show them all. Just you wait." The boy returned to his bucket and soaked his cloth again. Putting it to the floor, he dashed along the wall.

And promptly crashed into the just arrived Kenshin and Kaoru. The crash was resounding, causing the whole dojo to shake. Kenshin was left spiral eyed and oro-ing while Kaoru almost immediately got mad. It appeared that she might have been having a bad day too.

"Yahiko! You have to watch where you're going! You nearly killed us just now!"

"Why don't YOU watch where you're going, huh? I was cleaning up the dojo just as you told me to! I'm doing my job! It's not my fault you're blind!"

"You've got a mouth today, Yahiko!" Kaoru shouted. "And you haven't finished yet? You should have been done hours ago! It's past noon! Have you been reading your bushido books instead?"

"I've done nothing of the kind! I just told you I spent all this time working! Why don't you believe me?"

"Maybe because you're not done by now!"

"I was doing as I was told, you ugly old raccoon!"

"How dare you call you're beautiful assistant master that-AGAIN!"

"I'll say it as many times as I want!"

Things basically degenerated from there. Kenshin was finally able to come out of his oro-ing to break it up. Lunch was a little late, but not terribly so. But it was in perfect time for Sano to drop by.

Things were just getting worse and worse for poor Yahiko. Perhaps it was an understatement to say he was having a bad day.

But anyway, the trio was eating somewhat quietly. Yahiko was sporting a few new bruises from his scuffle with Kaoru, but SHE was left untouched. That was so unfair. Even Kenshin sported a bump on his head from his attempt to break things up, but Kaoru was unscathed! The nerve!

"One of these days.." he muttered darkly.

"What was that, Yahiko?" Kaoru asked just as darkly.

The boy was about to repeat himself when an all too familiar "OI!" came from the gate.

"Sano!" Kenshin said warmly.

"What's up, everybody? You gonna let me in?" The tall man leaned over, putting his elbows on the gate even as he asked the question.

"Of course!" Kaoru said just as brightly. Then she turned and said, "Yahiko, go open the gate."

The boy balked. "Why me!"

"Because your closest. Now move it!" Not wanting any MORE bruises, Yahiko grumbled and walked over to the gate to let Sanosuke in.

"Woah, looks like you got into another fight with Jyou-chan. Ne, Yahiko-chan?"

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!" The boy shouted. He was sooooooo not in the mood for this. Oh, how he wanted to be left alone!

"Fine, whatever you say Yahiko," Sano said cheerily. Then he added. "Chan."

Yahiko's demeanor soured even more so at that point, but he held his tongue. Maybe if he stayed quiet, they would not notice him. Or at least not call him "chan". He sat back down at his plate and acted for the entire world as if he were absorbed with his food.

"So how's everything been going with you guys?" Sanosuke asked as he also sat down. "Hey, is that sushi?" And so the free loading began as the white clad man started chowing down.

"Moou, Sano!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Keep that up and I'll have you finish cleaning the dojo that Yahiko was too lazy to finish!"

Said boy promptly choked on his current mouthful. It was only after a good coughing spell that he had enough air to mutter, "I WAS working the whole time. Old raccoon." He was quickly answered with a fist to the head courtesy of that raccoon, causing his head to land into his plate and ruining the rest of his lunch. And he was hungry, too...

Kenshin, watching the boy for the whole time, slid over noiselessly as Kaoru and Sano continued to banter and offered a share of his plate. "Here, Yahiko," he said softly.

The dark skinned boy refused. "I wasn't that hungry anyway, Kenshin."

The redhead merely smiled. "No, probably not. But it's best if you get a lot of food in you, de gozaru. That way you'll have enough energy to show those other students what the Kamiya Kashin style is really like. Ne?"

Well, finally! At least ONE good thing happened that day. Yahiko accepted the food gracefully. "Domo arigatoo, Kenshin."

"It's nothing, Yahiko. Accepting help when it's offered is sometimes a good thing."

Yahiko blinked. Something about that sparked a memory. He remembered talking to his mother once about help, when and when not to accept it. As her health failed more and more, Yahiko spent more and more time with her. It was around that time that two men, whom he would later become very familiar with, would start visiting her. Along with them came a doctor, or at least someone dressed as a doctor. He would give her some kind of powder, saying it would take away the pain. All it did was make her very distant. Sometimes his mother wasn't even sure where she was. When he went to Akemi-san about that, she would just change the subject. At the time, Yahiko's mother was almost white as a sheet. Her beautiful dark skin was now withered, and it looked old. Her long midnight hair had become brittle and unkempt. Clients wouldn't come to her anymore, and there was not money to pay for the doctor. That's what the two men were there for. They said that they paid the bill. Out of the goodness of their hearts. They were part of an organization, they were. Something called the Yakuza.

Yahiko blinked. What a time to get lost in thought! He looked around quickly. Kenshin was watching him, but Sano and Kaoru had reduced to name-calling. Good. It hadn't been that long. He looked to his plate and started eating again.

* * *

After lunch, Kaoru was finally able to get rid of Sanosuke; and it was time for the afternoon class to begin. The other students filed into the dojo in two's and three's as Yahiko changed into his training clothes. He was getting more and more pensive as the day progressed, the boy hoped ferverently that he would not drift off during class. With Kaoru in just as bad a mood as he was, and none of the students very fond of him, Yahiko had to make sure that his practice today was flawless.

"Konnichi wa, minna-san!" Kaoru said brightly as she began the class. "Lets start with our warm up exercises. Everybody pair up, please!"

The students filed into their normal pairs. Yahiko usually was tagged with the newest student, but he was absent. That left the dark skinned teen to pair up with Kaoru.

The two faced off with each other in simple stances. One would make a thrust with a bokken and the other would block, then visa versa. There were several different variations of this that composed of the warm ups, and Yahiko did them to perfection. After all, he had been doing these exercises since he was ten. The exercise went by quickly, and Yahiko started to think that maybe he could get through this lesson.

After the warm ups came a basic review of the steps they had been learning. That to, Yahiko was able to do without incident. Even Kaoru noticed as he effortlessly did everything she told him too.

"All right, minna-san!" she called. "Today, instead of teaching you anything new, I want to see what you can do with what you know. Even in the Meiji era, there are battles that can occur at a moment's notice, and you have to be ready with whatever you have. So I want you to go to a DIFFERENT partner-"

There were several groans.

"-and start to spar."

There were several cheers with that.

"BUT!" Kaoru cried over all of them. "I first need to show you how it's done. The dojo could get pretty crowded if you all sparred at once, and I haven't taught you the formality of it. Yahiko, step forward."

"Of course she'd pick on me," he muttered under his breath. Yahiko stood up and walked over, sitting in front of her.

"Stand up, Yahiko," Kaoru ordered. "Now class, Yahiko has been... sparring for a few years now."

Oh, sure, Yahiko though sourly. Fighting with the Kenshin-gumi against psychos and ex-warriors could be considered sparring. Yahiko had had very little sparring, actually. Not the formal kind. He was just used to non-choreographed swordplay. That was what Kaoru was getting at. But now he was suddenly expected to know the formalities of sparring-such as how to bow and in what way to honor the opponent.

With all the talk of sparring, Yahiko was suddenly reminded of his father. Blinking, he pushed the thought away vigorously. Now was not the time to be nostalgic, damn it! He was in the middle of a lesson; he was about to enter a sparring match!

"Now, Yahiko, follow what I do," Kaoru said under her breath. Blinking, Yahiko focused on what his sensei was doing, mimicking it. The two held their wooden swords at their side, like real katana. They drew them slowly, standing an arms length from each other, and lowered the swords to the other's shoulder. The two nodded their heads in a slight bow, and then took a step back, simultaneously entering a fighting stance. The young teen gripped his shinai and glared at his opponent. Kaoru did the same. To the class, they looked like two entirely different people. The pair circled round each other, sizing the other one up and gauging who would make the first move.

Kaoru gave a fighting "ha!" and thrust. Yahiko parried and countered. The sparring match had begun. Despite the class's opinion of the boy, Yahiko had four years worth of training and was the senior member of the class. He bragged a lot and tended to be rude to anyone he thought was slacking, even when he himself would do so. He was arrogant, obnoxious, and entirely too proud of himself. But the students looked in awe as they saw that he could too back up his words. He just didn't want to hurt the beginners.

The sparring match continued. Kaoru had the upper hand most for of the match, but that was expected since SHE was the one running the dojo. But Yahiko was proud of the fact that he gave her a run for her yen a couple times when he would surprise her with a different combination of moves and techniques. At one point the two locked swords.

"We can't spare forever," she murmured. "Let's end this now as a draw."

Yahiko snorted. "And miss the look on the classes face when I beat you? Please."

The two broke contact and started circling again. The young teen was grinning madly and the sensei was glaring daggers. It didn't take the class too long to guess that the two had started fighting. Again. It was part and parcel to the day's lesson almost.

Yahiko attacked, fully set on defeating his sensei and proving his worth. An image of his father flashed across his memory, and the next thing the boy knew, he was on his face. Kaoru had side stepped the attack and batted him on the head with her bokken, effectively ending the match. Of course all the students were laughing at Yahiko. Maybe he couldn't back up his words after all.

Grumbling, Yahiko got up to his knees and saw Kaoru was offering a hand. She was going to help him up. Angrily, Yahiko waved it away and got up on his own. Kaoru stepped up once again arms length from the teen, her bokken held just at his shoulder. Yahiko did the same, following her lead as they performed the ending formality. The two resheathed their swords and bowed formally.

"And that," Kaoru said cheerfully, "is how you perform a sparring match. Now everyone find a different partner. When you have line up and we'll see what you can do!" Stealing a glance, she saw that her student was still standing. "You can sit down now, Yahiko."

The teen bowed, muttering something about raccoons under his breath.

The rest of the class went quietly, for Yahiko had already had his sparring match and tried to content himself with just sitting and watching. But the snickers and giggles did not go unnoticed. Yahiko knew very well of his reputation for being all talk. He took the honorable route by not challenging any of these rank amateurs. But nooooo, they all thought they were better than him. Just like everyone else, they saw him as some kid who didn't know any better. How Yahiko HATED that! He was getting jeered at and poked fun of for trying to do the right thing! And lately he was especially sensitive to it. He had half a mind to beat the hakama off the entire class were it not for the fact that it would mean that it would scare off all the students. If Kaoru went back to being broke, she'd be even more snappish than usual.

And the sparring match was still getting to him. It reminded him of his father. He'd never seen him in combat, but he'd watched him spar once. He couldn't remember much of it, but his father was fighting with a family friend. They had also used bokken, and their ceremony to start the match and end it was the same one Kaoru had used. Yahiko couldn't remember his father all that much. He could recall his dark brown hair, and his big, strong hands. Warrior's hands. And he could remember when he would practice in the garden, the evening sun glistening through the trees and shining on his swords.

It was with these thoughts that class was dismissed. Kaoru told the students to be careful in the snow that had started to fall. The students left as Yahiko moved to change back into his normal clothes.

"Hold it right there, Yahiko."

No such luck. Yahiko's bad day was about to hit its climax.

"What do you want, Kaoru?" the irritated teen asked.

"What is your problem today?" she demanded. Her voice was firm.

Yahiko snorted. "You. Isn't that enough?"

Kaoru shook her head. "You've been distracted all day. I thought you were getting better when class started, but you're sparring was way off. You were very clumsy and awkward. Especially at the end. I saw that lunge coming a mile away. You've been acting like something else is on your mind. And that would do no good in a real fight."

"I'm fine, Kaoru!" Yahiko snapped. He just wanted to be left alone. Just this once. Was that so much to ask?

"Really?" the sensei asked skeptically. "Okay, then. Prove it." She tossed him his shinai.

"What?"

"Prove it. I want you to do all the moves, combinations, and variations I've ever taught you. Perfectly."

"Are you nuts!" The boy nearly dropped his jaw to the floor. "That will take forever to show you everything!"

Kaoru smirked, her blue eyes dancing. "If you're really okay, then it shouldn't take you that long. And I thought you liked showing off?" She was deliberately baiting him.

"That's not fair, you old raccoon!" Yahiko yelled. "Just 'cause I'm a little distracted this one time you're gonna put me through my paces like some two-week newbie!"

"Raccoon nothing!" she yelled back. "Yahiko, with all that potential you have you refuse to work with it! You're always slacking off and bragging to the other students! That's hardly the demeanor for a great swordsman. You can have all the right moves, but you can't be that good without the right attitude!"

This was too much. It was just too much. Four long years of hard work and he wasn't good enough! She thought of him as a brand new student!

"Really, Yahiko! I understand that you're having a bad day, but you have to show some respect for me and for swordsmanship! You-"

"Respect? RESPECT!" Yahiko was shaking with rage. He'd never been so insulted in his life! "_RESPECT_! Lemme tell you something about respect! The only people in my entire life who've respected me were my PARENTS! They never called me chan, they never treated me like a little kid. They treated me like the heir to the Myujin name! And they DIED for it! About the only thing the Yakuza respected outta me were my purse stealing fingers; which is about the only reason they didn't BREAK anything when they felt like beating me! And YOU! You're the worst of the lot! You pity me! I don't want you pity but you shell it out anyway! You pity me because of my circumstances; so to stroke your ego you offer me CHARITY and let me train under you; and just as soon as you get some real students instead of some amateur like me you'll have no more need to give charity and you'll toss me out like garbage! Lemme tell you something you ugly old raccoon, I don't need, or even want your pity OR your charity! Respect? You hypocrite, WHY SHOULD I RESPECT YOU!"

Yahiko shook with every word, hot tears streaming down his cheeks and this last betrayal he suffered. This was the last insult he'd endure! No more false security and charity. He'd had it. He'd had it for a while now. That was why he was dreaming of his parents. They were telling him to get the hell outta here before he was thrown out. All the anger, frustration, and out and out hurt he was feeling came out in an animalistic growl as Yahiko, shinai still in hand, ran out of the room and out of the dojo. He belatedly noticed Kenshin had been watching. He was the only one Yahiko would miss. He was the only one who was kind to him. And with that thought he ran out into the snow.

* * *

Finish this sugar high


	2. Part Two

Coming of Age

At first, Yahiko ran blindly. His thoughts were too loud in his mind for him to really notice where he was going. And even if he were to pay attention, he would have had a difficult time. The afternoon class let out at early evening. By now it was late evening, and the snow was falling pretty heavily.

The young teen had really thought that he had found a home. Nothing could equivocate to the home he had with his parents, but this life came very close. Kaoru, despite what he would say, was very much like an older sister. Kenshin could have played uncle or big brother. And Sano could have been a cousin. He was happy there, learning the Kamiya Kasshin style, becoming strong so that he could honor his family name and memory. He had a place there.

It was all a lie. Yahiko saw that now. Kaoru was only dealing out charity because she felt sorry for the boy. She'd heard that he'd become a pickpocket to pay his mother's debt and pitied him. How dare she! He could have gotten out of that situation on his own. He didn't need any charity. He didn't need any pity. He could be strong all on his own, damn it!

"Why are people always giving me charity?" the teen asked. His mother had told him never to accept charity. He remembered the conversation very clearly. He was swinging around a stick he'd found, pretending it was a sword. In his mind's eye, he pictured it as his fathers katana, it's mirrored blade shining in a garden. His mother came in and sat down by the futon they shared, offering her lap as a seat. Complying, Yahiko sat on his paling mother as she told him, "Yahiko-san. I want you to know something. When you grow up there will be different types of people you meet. Our current circumstances will make them see us in certain lights." The child nodded and looked over to his stick sword. He really wanted to play with it. "Yahiko-san. This is important." That made the boy pay absolute attention; she rarely took that tone. "I want you to understand that these people you will meet will try to do things. Some will nod, appropriately appalled. Some will look down their nose at you, uncaring about what you are going through. And some will offer you what is called charity. Yahiko-san, listen to me. You must never accept charity. It is given by people who see your circumstances and feel sorry for you. They pity you. Never accept any help that they give you if they are of that mind. Yahiko-san, the Myujin line is a proud line. Our family has been noble samurai for generations, and we must uphold that honor. That means we must never accept what people who pity us call 'help'. It is charity in disguise. Accept help only from those who mean it."

"And Kaoru didn't mean it," Yahiko muttered bitterly. Tired of running, the boy slowed down and looked at his surroundings. The sun must have almost been down, because the clouds were black and all he could see were the white flecks of snow that covered him. He must have been running for a while, for he was out of breath and sweaty. The snow had long melted on his head, leaving his wild dark brown hair matted and wet. His clothes were in a similar condition, and Yahiko realized that he had better get out of the cold before he caught one. Lamps had been lit, and Yahiko realized in what part of the city he was in. He had once lived here, a long time ago. Nothing had changed. Oh, now there weren't nearly as many people because of the snow, but the feel of the place was still the same.

His breath little clouds in the cold air, Yahiko started walking to the place he always would run to as a child.

* * *

"Oh, my!" came a voice as Yahiko walked into a building. A woman of middle age came out to greet him. Her kimono was faded, the white silk of his memory now almost gray. The flower pattern had vibrant colors; but now they were almost pastel in nature. Her hair had gray streaks at the temples that hung down past her shoulders. The rest was bundled up in a neat, well-maintained style. Her face had aged as well. There were laugh lines around her eyes and a crease that went right down her forehead. Any other signs of her age were hidden in soft make up.

"Oh, my!" she said again. "You're soaked right to the bone! What on earth were you doing out in weather like this?"

"Come on, Akemi-san," the teen said, grinning. "I haven't changed all that much. Except I have gotten taller!"

Pausing in her fussing, Akemi-san squinted, looking at the boy. Her bright brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Myujin Yahiko! Is that really you?"

"In the soaking flesh!"

"Oh, look at you! Look at you!" Akemi-san walked up to her and smacked his shoulder lightly. "And you're still getting dirty! Oh, my! You really did turn into quite a catch! Look at you!" Akemi-san threw her arms around the boy, now her height, and hugged him tightly, repeating herself over and over like she always did.

"Oh, my," she said again as she broke away. "Look at you. Whatever are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years, Yahiko-san. I had thought you wouldn't need to come here ever again!"

Yahiko stiffened at the comment. "So did I," he said softly. "But I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes you are, yes you are. And soaked to the bone no doubt!"

"Akemi-san."

"You always got dirty, you did, Yahiko-san," Akemi went on. "You always got dirty. I had to keep a spare set of clothes for you all the time. If I'd know you were coming back I would have made something."

"Akemi-san."

"As it is, I'm not sure if I have any clothes that would fit you. The clients that come by are a little, well, taller. I don't think I have anything for you. Oh, my! Look at you! I can't get over how much you've grown. Why, you were still half my height when I last saw you. I-"

"Akemi-san!" Yahiko finally got in. "Is it still open?"

Akemi-san froze, looking at the teenage boy. Her brown eyes saddened, and her entire disposition became more sedate.

"... Yes. We move our workers to another room during the winter months. It became policy after..."

"I see..." A memory flashed across his memory. One of him sitting by his mother, her skin whiter than the snow that was falling outside. There were two men, watching impatiently behind him. And he watched her shallow breathe.

Akemi-san was also remembering. She remembered a little seven-year-old running out to her, crying hysterically as she tried to comfort him. Not long after came two men, telling her that the boy was theirs.

The two stood there in silence, each remembering.

"Anyway," Yahiko said finally. He reached into his hakama and pulled out his purse, handing it to Akemi-san. "I want to spend the night there."

Akemi-san blinked. "Yahiko-san, I can't accept this... There's no one there to tend to you. You're a little young for that at any rate. And you're soaked! Spending a night there could make you as sick as-" Her words halted in her throat, unable to finish the sentence. Myujin-san was too honorable for a line of work such as the one Akemi-san ran. But she was a proud woman, determined to work out problems on her own.

"Please," Yahiko said in a low voice. "Take. It."

Akemi-san narrowed her eyes as she started to realize why the young teen was here. How like his mother he was. And probably his father, too.

"Alright," she said. "I'll take it. Alright." Yahiko handed her the purse and she accepted it. "But one thing first." Her voice was stern, much the same tone that Myujin-san would take with him when she wanted his attention. The teen, almost out of reflex, turned to her, his eyes attentive. "You are very proud, Myujin Yahiko-san. But there is such a thing as too much pride. It blocks and turns away people who are honestly trying to help you." The teen blinked as her words struck a cord with him. Akemi-san then put on a bright smile. "Now, before you refuse anymore, here are some towels. You mother's spirit would have my head if I let you catch a fever. Here are some towels. Besides, I want to see how fine a catch you are when you're dryer! I'm sure you'd make a fine husband!"

"A-Akemi-san!" Yahiko stuttered as he felt his face flush.

* * *

It had changed. That was the first thing he noticed. The futon was on the adjacent wall now, instead of the opposite wall. The low table where he and his mother had shared their meals was gone. Yahiko remembered the games he used to play on that table. He would arrange his blocks so that they looked like a katana and wakizashi. He would take fighting stance on that table when his mother wasn't looking. And when she was she'd tell him it would be safer to do so on the floor. But not for Yahiko, he wanted that raised position, so that everyone could see that he was a fine swordsman and respect him for it, just like his mother did. In place of the table was a flower decoration, wilting in the cold room. The floorboards looked newer, and the shoji had been repaired. Yahiko lit the candle in the room with the one he was holding, sitting down in a corner in his wet clothes.

It was smaller than he remembered. That was the second thing he noticed. But then, he had gotten bigger. It was a tiny little square of a room that he had lived in after his father's death. But for a five year old, it was the perfect size. And behind the flowerpot was what the child Yahiko had found so fascinating. The room was too small for an engawa and amado, his mother explained, so they had put a mini-amado in instead. Behind the flowerpot was a hole, about the size of Sanosuke's outstretched hand, in the wall. Even now the floor had a white dusting around it. The hole was what let the cold air in, and ultimately what killed Yahiko's mother. The boy himself was a strong lad, and his mother made sure that he was well covered at night, often sacrificing all the blankets to him so that he would be comfortable.

The wet teen took one of the towels Akemi-san had given him and toweled off his hair. As Akemi-san said, there was nothing to change into, and he didn't want to sleep in the futon. That wasn't his bed, it was someone else's. It wouldn't be right. So Yahiko dried himself off as best he could and placed the towel inside his gi so that he would be dry for a little while, at any rate. He placed the candles as close to himself as he dared. Tossing and turning in his sleep was not uncommon, especially lately, and the last thing the teen wanted to do was to start a fire. Hoping that these provisions would keep him warm, he looked about the home he had lived in for two years of his life.

"Okaa-san. I'm home," he said. His tired body relaxed against the wall, the weary child fell asleep before he could say more.

* * *

In his sleep Yahiko dreamed. Again. But this dream was different from the visions he had been waking up to. These memories were laced with a different color entirely.

"Yahiko-san," his mother said to him. "I am glad that you honor my words to the character." The teen noticed that she was not the sick, pale mother that lived in this small room, but the dark skinned lively one that he so cherished.

"Okaa-san," he said. "I'm doing everything you told me to. And I thought I finally found a home close to the one you provided. But I got betrayed! I didn't think being honorable would be so lonely."

"Yahiko-san," Myujin-san said gently. Yahiko had almost forgotten his mother's voice. It was generally soft, but firm. With simple words, she could convince the boy of anything. How he had missed her silvery voice.

"Yahiko-san," she said again. "You do me great honor by following my teachings. But I do feel that you have forgotten one of my lessons."

"Never, Okaa-san!" Yahiko protested. "After you died I repeated all of your lessons over and over in my head! All I ever wanted to do was honor you and my family name. I wanted you to be proud of me."

"Yahiko-san, I want to point something out to you. Look." And with that she gestured beyond the dreaming boy, who turned obediently and saw another memory.

"Yahiko-san, sit with me," his mother said. Her skin was pale again, her kimono a bright green with blue rivers across it. Her obi was a different shade of blue and looked like a waterfall. Obediently the six year-old-complied. Many of the other women in the establishment marveled that the boy would listen to his mother. He was polite to the other women, but never did as he was told without an argument. But to his mother he always followed with undiverted attention. It was said that he was a lot like his father in that way.

"Haaaaaaaaai, Okaa-san?" the little boy asked. His red brown eyes were intent. Yahiko remembered that he loved staring into his mother's eyes. They were so beautiful; and if he looked long enough, he could remember when they were happy.

"Yahiko-san, I want to tell you something. It is very important. Do you understand?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI, Okaa-san!"

"Very good." His mother gave him a small smile, pride showing in her face. "I want to teach you about something, Yahiko-san. What do you think the Myujin line stands for?"

"Strength!" Yahiko answered loftily.

"Hai. Strength to do what, Yahiko-san?"

The boy looked down, his face etched in thought. "The strength to beat up people!"

"Hai. You are very smart. What type of people, Yahiko-san?"

The boy faltered, thinking again. He looked up to his mother when he came up with an answer. "All people?" he asked carefully.

His mother's pale face became very stern. "No!" she said with such vehemence that Yahiko shied away from the disapproving tone. The wave of anger passed quickly, but the firmness in her voice did not. It was an odd combination to see a soft face and a stern voice. "Yahiko-san, the Myujin line stands for the strength to defeat enemies. Do you understand that, Yahiko-san?"

"Hai," the boy said meekly. "But who are my enemies?"

"Your enemies are those who insult our name and have no pride to the people who deserve it."

"Ano," Yahiko said as he mulled over the statement. "I don't think I get it, Okaa-san."

"Few people do, Yahiko-san," his mother replied. "Do you know the difference between pride and arrogance?"

"Pride is good and arrogance is bad!" Yahiko said, happy that he remembered that lesson.

"Hai. Let me say something else about arrogance. Arrogance is when you have too much pride."

"Anoooooooo," the six year old said, swaying slightly.

"Yahiko-san. Pride is a good thing. You may have pride in your family name and heritage. You may have pride in yourself. You may have pride in what you do. But Yahiko-san, never have so much pride that you think you are better than others. That is what arrogance is."

"This is all very confusing," the child said.

"It is to a lot of people, Yahiko-san. It is all right to be a little confused. Think of it this way. Are you proud that you are Myojin Yahiko?" A nod was her reply. "Are you proud that you will grow up to be a swordsman?" Another nod. "Do you think that you will be the best swordsman in the world?" A vigorous nod. "That is arrogance right there."

Yahiko cringed. "You mean I was being bad and didn't even know it?"

"Hai. Oh, don't feel bad, Yahiko-san. Arrogance is something that can sneak up on people, and often they don't even realize what they have become."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Hai."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" The six-year-old Yahiko hugged his mother tightly, happy to be off the hook. His mother tickled him and he giggled happily; mother and child playing in perfect contentment. Yahiko couldn't help smiling as he remembered the conversation. He had been so scared that he had done something wrong. But if it happened to everybody, then his mother wouldn't mind it as much. And he still thought he'd be the best swordsman in the world. He just had to be sure not to be the BEST best. The lesson ended and Yahiko went off with his stick to continue practicing his swordsmanship. It took work to be the best, and as he played he tried to picture what his enemies would look like. But as he tried he realized something. Thinking on it heavily, he went back to his mother, who was arranging flowers.

"Okaa-san," he said seriously. "How do you tell the difference between someone who's proud and someone who's arrogant?"

His mother blinked in surprise at the question. "Ara, where did that come from?" she asked.

"You said that as a Myujin I have to beat up arrogant people, Okaa-san," the boy answered seriously. "But arrogance is too much pride. If I'm proud, do I have to beat myself up?"

"No, Yahiko-san," his mother said, a smile on her face.

"Then how can I tell if someone is proud and someone is arrogant?" the boy demanded. "I want to honor the Myujin name! But I can't if I don't know who I'm going to beat up."

Yahiko's mother's smile widened. "You are very wise, Yahiko-san. Most children of your age do not comprehend these things at all. Come," she said, offering her lap as she did earlier. The child complied happily and nuzzled up to his mother. "Yahiko-san. Do you remember what I told you about charity?"

"Haaaaaaaaai! Okaa-san!" the six-year-old said proudly. "We can't ever accept charity, 'cause we don't want any pity. We have to help ourselves and not let anyone else!"

"Very good," his pale mother said gently. "You have a good memory. Yahiko-san, the people who pity us will almost always be arrogant. They think that they are stronger than us, for whatever reason. Perhaps because they are of higher station, or they have more yen, or they are accomplished fighters. Arrogance comes from too much pride, do you remember that? Too much pride can come in any forms. For example, just this morning, you were too proud about your swordsmanship. Do you understand?"

"Haaaaaai," Yahiko said slowly. "People are proud of different things, ne?"

"So desu," his mother replied. "These arrogant people think about their greatness and elevation from other people so much that they do not notice others. And if someone is pointed out to them, perhaps you and I, all they will feel is pity."

"And then they give us charity!" Yahiko exclaimed, elated that he was catching on.

"Hai, Yahiko-san. Do you understand now?"

"I think so," the six-year-old said. "People get arrogant 'cause they have too much pride. Then they see us and try to offer us charity 'cause they pity our cir...cucim..."

"Circumstances," his mother offered.

"Cucimstances," the boy continued. "They say that it's help when it's really not... Anoooooo." He looked up to his mother's pale face. "If they say it's help, then how'll you know which help is which?"

Yahiko's mother chuckled. "You are full of questions today, Yahiko-san. All right. This can be tricky, so pay close attention. The arrogant people who pity us and offer us charity are never sincere. They hand out yen or advice as if it will solve all our problems."

"Will it?"

"No, Yahiko-san. The charity they offer may help our immediate problems, but that is all. Immediate problems can be solved on our own. Help is the solving, or at least reducing, of long term problems."

"Like what?"

"Well, let me think of a good example." Yahiko's mother paused as she tried to word her next explanation. "Akemi-san offered me a job. That was help. I have known her for a long time, and she has never been insincere. The job I have does not fix all of my problems, but it does take a way a few. I have a roof over your head and good yen coming in, so I can support you. I still have the problem of your education-"

"But you're teaching me great!" the boy protested.

"I am happy that you think that, Yahiko-san. But do you see what I mean? Some of my problems still need to be worked out. But Akemi-san is helping me. Other people have offered me money, but that helps only immediate problems. And that I have never accepted. Do you understand now?"

"I think so," the child said. "I'll have to think on it a bit more."

"You do that, Yahiko-san."

* * *

"Okaa-san," Yahiko murmured as the memory faded from site. Tears were streaming down his face. "I've tried really hard. I have. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You were," his dark skinned mother said gently. "You have honored my words and given your father and me great reasons for pride in you. We have almost become arrogant, we are so proud."

"Demo," the teen cried. "Kenshin and Kaoru were really trying to help me. They gave me a home and freed me from the Yakuza and taught me swordsmanship and everything! They were there for me and supported me and look what I did, what I said! I've done you and Otou-san and our name great dishonor. I wanted to honor you and looked what I've done! How can you be proud of me?" Yahiko's fists were shaking in shame, his cheeks wet with his grief. "Some son I am!"

"Now you stop right there!" his mother said in a firm tone. "You have not dishonored us!"

"Yes I have!"

"NO YOU HAVE NOT!" It was the first time Yahiko had ever heard his mother shout, and the teen snapped to attention.

"You are so like your father," she said in a quieter voice. "You give your all at everything you do; and when you make a mistake, you think the world has ended. Yahiko-san that is what you have done. You have made a mistake. A bad mistake, yes, but it is a mistake. Now you must correct it."

"How can I correct it?" Yahiko demanded. "I've been thinking and feeling this way for months now. How do I undo all that damage?"

"You have already started," was her reply. "You are sorry for what you have done. That is the first step. Yahiko, you are a feeling person, like your father and like myself. Everything affects you very deeply, and like your father you express it almost immediately. That may be why you and Kaoru-san are always fighting. She is also of a similar disposition. Yahiko-san, what do you think you can do to repay Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san for what they have done for you? How can you undo the damage you think you've done?"

The youth blinked. "I don't know. I've taken them for granted for so long..."

"You will think of something, Yahiko-san. Even if all you can do to repay them is apologize, they will know how you feel."

"But Okaa-san-"

"Ssshhh. You will do fine. Now wake up."

* * *

Just shy!


	3. Part Three

Yahiko started from his sleep. He blinked, not sure of where he was. There were towels in his gi, and it was damp along with his hakama. His body shivered and ached. His bones felt weak. The room he was in was small. The futon was on the wall adjacent to the shoji and there was a flower decoration wilting in the cold room. Behind it was a hole...

"Aa!" the boy exclaimed. "It was a dream." A chill wind blew across is sore body. "Sort of." Yahiko shivered again and sneezed. He put a clammy hand to his forehead. He probably had a slight fever, but he couldn't tell. Sneezing again, the young man stood up; his knees were shaky but they supported him. He blew out the candles and put them away and then slid open the shoji.

"Domo arigatoo, Okaa-san," he said softly.

Yahiko made his way down the engawa; the amado had been opened, letting in the bright sunlight. The snowfall of last night had been heavy. Yahiko could see the morning bustle trying to walk through knee-deep snow, and the drifts were around twice that height. It was cold out, and in damp clothes Yahiko felt it keenly. But he was oddly warm inside. The dream he experienced the previous night had cleared up a lot for him, and gave him a better picture of what he was to do. Even if he didn't quite know how to do it.

"Oh, my! Oh, my!"

"Ohaiyo, Akemi-san," Yahiko said at the aged woman. Her brown eyes were once again wide in surprise as she immediately started to fuss over him.

"Don't tell me you slept in those wet clothes! And in that room! Look at you! Look at you! You slept in those clothes. Now I have to fight with you to get in you a proper bed, you're surely sick."

"Akemi-san, I feel fine," Yahiko said gently. "I have a head cold, but I'll be just fine."

"You're a bad liar, Myujin Yahiko! Never could lie well. One need just listen to you; you're more stuffed up than.. than... Oh, look at you!" Akemi produced more towels from somewhere and thrust her delicate hand on his head. "A fever! I knew it, you have a fever! You're getting out of the clothes right this minute! I may not have anything that fits you, but what I have is certainly drier that what you're wearing! Oh, my! Oh, my!" Akemi-san lead the teen to a storage room and pulled out a thick-large-yukata and haori. "You change into these while I dig up some tabi for you. It's windy out there today, I wonder if I have one of those western scarves?"

"Akemi-san, it's only a light breeze," Yahiko protested as she handed him the clothes.

"Oh, sure it is! That's why there are drifts up to a full man's neck! Sure it is. And what are you still doing in those wet clothes? Get changed right now!"

Laughing, Yahiko said, "Hai, Onee-chan."

"Oh, my. Oh, my."

Yahiko did change into the dry clothes even if they were a little big for him. But it wasn't as bad as he thought, so he shrugged the extra room around a little until he was comfortable. Akemi-san was determined to force more layers on him, but Yahiko was already hot in the thick garments already around him. Besides, he knew that the cold weather would act as a cold compress. When he let that slip to Akemi-san, she went through the roof. She absolutely refused to let the young man out of her sight, and it wasn't until noon before he could convince her he wasn't all that sick.

"I still don't like it," she said finally. "You're three shades paler than your..."

"Than my Okaa-san. I know I must look awful. But I really need to get back home."

Akemi-san had blinked at that. "You're different today than you were last night. All the anger's seems to have seeped out of you. I don't think I ever seen you like this."

To that Yahiko grinned. "Let's just say I don't really have any more reason to be angry anymore. Domo arigatoo, Akemi-san, for all you've done. You've helped me out a great deal."

"Help nothing! You Okaa-san would have my head if she found out I let you catch a fever like this! Her spirit will chase me down to eternity!"

"I doubt it. Arigatoo again, Akemi-san. I'll see you again soon!" he called as he left his old home.

"Should I be worried with a promise like that?" she called back, her kimono flapping in the breeze.

"I hope not!" he answered.

As he walked through the snowy streets, Yahiko pondered how he was going to repay the Kenshin-gumi and undo the dishonor he'd done to them. He had to do something particular. Something that would really show how he felt about everything they'd done for him. The young man walked down the streets, making his way to the market district. Maybe he could buy something for them? No, he'd given all his yen to Akemi-san to pay for staying the night. He'd no money left.

"No money? That's it!" Despite his weak body and deep snow, he increased his pace to a jog as he made his way to the Akabeko. Waving hi to Tsubame he made a beeline for Tae-san.

"Nani!" she asked when he'd heard what he had to say.

"I want you to give me a job here," Yahiko said seriously. "I don't know what I could do, but I work hard and I learn fast. I've been boarding at the Kamiya Dojo for four years now. It's time I started to pay for it. I can even start today."

"But Yahiko-chan, look at you!" Tae protested. "You look horrible. Did you spend all last night in the snow. And you're sniffling and sneezing! I wouldn't feel right if I put you to work."

"I don't have to do anything with the food, if that's what you mean," the young man supplied. "I can clean up after people have left, or get water and stuff. I can keep the fires going, or I could sweep the floors. Please, Tae-san. I really need this job now. I have to split my time for classes, but I could work in the morning. You know, set everything up and open the restaurant. Please, Tae-san?"

"I could keep an eye on him," Tsubame said softly. Then she realized what she said and put a hand over her mouth, blushing brightly.

"Mouuuuuuu," Tae said. "I don't have time to argue with both of you. Fine, you can start work today. I want you to keep the fires going. It's a simple job, and you'll be somewhere warm. But as soon as the shift is over, I want you to go straight to either the dojo or to Megumi-san. Do you understand?"

"Hai. Domo arigatoo!" Yahiko bowed formally to Tae, shocking both her and Tsubame as he made he way to the kitchen.

* * *

As it turned out, working by the fires may not have been a good idea. The fires were right by the shoji, and whoever went out to the well continually let in the wintry air, leaving Yahiko suddenly hot, then suddenly cold. The shift ended just before the dinner rush, and Yahiko collected his pay so that he could have something to give to Kaoru right off. Waving good-bye to everyone, Yahiko made his way slowly back to the dojo. He was really starting to feel sick, but he wanted to get this done now.

Taking a deep breath, the teen quietly slid open the shoji and took off his sandals.

"Tadaima!" he called.

"YAHIKO!" A general parade came running to him, consisting of Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Suzume. They converged on the teen, ready to berate him with questions. But Kaoru got there first, landing fist squarely on his head.

"Aho! Baka! You jerk! Do you have any idea how worried you had all of us? We've been looking for you since dawn when I saw your futon wasn't slept in! Where the hell were you? And what are you wearing?" she added as she spied the new clothes.

"It's a long story," he said evasively. He was hoping to do this in private, or at least with only Kenshin here. But everyone? Really! "But before I get into that-"

"You're pale!" Megumi said seriously. "And you sound congested. Where have you been?" She stepped forward and placed a hand on the teen's forehead. "You have a fever! I want you in bed right now!"

"But I wanted to say-"

"Yahiko-chan." That was Sano. "You really had us going there for a while. What were you thinking? Jeez, do you have any idea how upset Kaoru was? I was stuck with her the whole day looking' for you!"

"If you give me a minute-"

"Yahiko's back, Yahiko's back!" Ayame and Suzume started dancing around him. "Yahiko's back, Yahiko's back, Yahiko's back, Yahiko's back!"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" Yahiko shouted. "I've got something important to say and I can't get two words out!"

"Demo-" almost everyone started.

"What did you want to say, Yahiko?" Kenshin said, voicing himself for the first time.

Taking a deep breath, Yahiko stepped to Kaoru and bowed to her. "Kaoru, what I said you to yesterday was rude, cruel, and couldn't have been further from the truth. You haven't given me any charity since I've met you. All you've given me is help when I needed it, even when I said I didn't want it. You've been able to put up with me; which is saying something. I had no right to say what I did. I dishonored myself and insulted you."

"Yahiko..." she started.

"I spent last night thinking about this and came to realize that I've been living under your roof for four years and haven't paid a single sen for it. I didn't come home today because I was working at the Akabeko. I have a job there now, and now I can pay for the lessons and the room and board." Yahiko pulled out his purse and put it on the floor, sliding it over to her. "It's not much, and I have four years to catch up on, but it's a start. Kaoru, honto ni gomen nasai."

"Yahiko..." Kaoru didn't know what to say. That was a first. And no one else was saying anything either. Was it really a shock to them? Yahiko had always tried to act honorably. Maybe they were silent because this was the first time he'd been formal about it. At the moment, though he just wished someone would say something so he could get his head off the floor. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"It would appear that Yahiko is once again asserting his pride, de gozaru." Relieved, Yahiko sat up at Kenshin's words. "And it looks like he's finally starting to act like the adult he wishes to be treated as."

"I have been acting like a kid lately, haven't I?" Yahiko said slowly. "I've been treating all of you pretty badly, and I'm sorry for that. I really am."

Megumi sat down by the boy. "At the moment I don't care if you're sorry or not, I'm getting you into the nearest futon right now even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"Oh, no," the young man said gratefully. "No kicks and screams from me. I promise."

"Yahiko..." Kaoru started, her face still shocked. Kenshin nudged her and she broke out of it. "I thank you for the money, and it'll be great to have another paying student, but you don't have to worry about the last four years."

"Demo-"

"No buts, Yahiko-chan!" she said deliberately.

"Okay," he relented. "Fine." Megumi slid open he shoji to his room and he gratefully crawled into his futon.

"What?" Kaoru asked, once again surprised. "No protests about being called '-chan'? No blow up? You really have grown up!"

"Watch it, raccoon girl!" 

**The End**

* * *

Yata! It's finished! Now we can work on other stuff. And yes, this is probably completely different to Yahiko's actual life, but that's what artistic liscense is for. This was just our take on what happened to him after his father died. 


End file.
